


Miss You

by SoftNocturne



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Angst, Heartbreak, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-14 07:03:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15383295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoftNocturne/pseuds/SoftNocturne
Summary: It has been three years since Trowa walked out of Wufei and Quatre's lives, three years and yet, he has come back. This leaves more questions than answers.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Noelleian](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noelleian/gifts).



> My first fic over 1k in a long time :D Enjoy this three parter of angst! :D

How long has it been since Trowa left them? Quatre couldn’t recall. He knows it’s been over three years, but those three years were very long. If he hadn’t had Wufei stay with him, Quatre was certain he would break. 

Snuggled against the Asian who was fast asleep, he wrapped his arms tight around Wufei, as if afraid the other would leave. Burying his face into Wufei’s chest it felt warm, comforting. 

Many mistake Wufei to be this hardass with no feelings, but it wasn’t true. Wufei was his support after Trowa left them. For some reason, Trowa disappeared one day. No note, but all his things gone. If he had left a note, perhaps they could have forgiven him, but he didn’t. He just walked out of their lives with no word. That’s what angered Quatre the most. 

Ring. Ring. 

The doorbell sounded, causing Wufei to stir and Quatre gently got off him. Moving off the bed he grabbed his robe, slipping it on and headed to the front door. Opening the door his eyes widened and his heart nearly stopped. 

Trowa?

Mouth open and eyes wide he couldn’t believe who was in front of him. After all these years Trowa changed. He was more muscular than before, but his hair was the same. His face was hardened with the times, but he held that same soft smile he would give him and Wufei when they cuddled together. 

Clenching his fists, Quatre glared straight at Trowa, then, slammed the door as hard as he could. No. He would not welcome back Trowa as if nothing happened. His body shook in rage, even when he felt warm arms envolp him. 

“Wufei…” His voice trembled. 

“I know. I saw. It’s alright. Let’s let him in and see what he wants.” Wufei’s words were soft, gentle, as if he was speaking to a scared small critter. 

Quatre nodded and opened the door, holding onto Wufei tightly with his other arm. “Wh-what do you want?” 

Trowa, for his part looked desperate, apologetic. However, Quatre would not be fooled. He would not allow him and Wufei to be hurt again. Especially by someone they thought they could not only trust but love. 

“I am back. I…I’m so sorry I left without telling you, but I am back.” Trowa whispered, his voice croaking with unsehd tears. 

Quatre glared darkly at Trowa, raising his hand to slap the other across the face, but before his hand could contact skin, it was forcefully stopped. Eyes wide he realized it wasn’t Trowa who had stopped him, in fact he looked equally surprise. Turning over his shoulder he realized it was Wufei. 

“Wufei? WHY?! Why did you stop me? He deserves so much more than a slap to the face! He deserves to be dead. Gone from our lives forever! No, he deserves to feel what he did to us!” Quatre practically screamed, his body trembling nonstop now. 

Holding onto Quatre tight, Wufei sighed softly as the other turned to press his wet eyes against his chest. Gently Wufei caressed Quatre’s hair and stared at Trowa. His eyes were void of any emotion but Trowa could feel the resolve of restraint from Wufei as clear as day. 

“Come in Trowa. We all need to talk. You and I especially.” Wufei’s voice was steely, and it caused Trowa to flinch. He couldn’t stare at them anymore and his eyes went to the floor. 

At least he felt ashamed, Wufei thought, gently moving Quatre to their room. He knew crying often caused Quatre to fall asleep quickly and so he put the other to bed, tucking him in gently and kissing the top of his head softly, as if he were a child. 

Then he went out of their room and back to Trowa who didn’t move an inch since they left. Wufei sighed softly, reaching his arm out toward Trowa who flinched away, causing Wufei to pause. 

“Trowa…what happened to you?” He whispered, his voice filled with concern and sadness. 

Glancing away from Wufei, Trowa couldn’t stare at the other in his eyes. Couldn’t even breath in Wufei’s presence let alone Quatre’s. However, he was finally free to return home and no matter how long it took he would fight his way back to his loved ones. However, he knew the first step to reconciliation with his lovers would be to be honest and open as much as he could without breach. 

“I will tell you everything I can Wufei but believe me when I say this most of what I can’t tell you is for yours an Quatre’s sake. If I could, I would tell you everything.” Trowa’s voice was horse, and Wufei realized that Trowa has lost a lot of weight and his face was gaunt upon closer inspection. 

Motioning Trowa to follow him with his index finger, Wufei led them into the kitchen. Carefully he pulled out the iron tea pot Quatre got him for his birthday and two cups. 

“I’ll make us some tea and ask some questions. You can answer them if you can.” Wufei murmured as he began t make some green tea bought from Beijing the year after Trowa left them. They decided t travel to China and visit the country to take their minds off…but, well, it didn’t work as well as they hoped. 

After 3 minutes, Wufei poured the tea into two cups and handed one to Trowa, sitting down in front of the table across from him. 

“Trowa, what happened to you? Why did you leave so suddenly?” He finally asked, a question he and Quatre wanted answers to. Any answers. 

With a sigh Trowa shook his head. “I cannot tell you the full extent, but I was sent on a private mission from preventers. They needed me to leave in secret, and to protect you two I had to do it the way I did. I never wanted to leave you like that, but it was for the best.” 

Closing his eyes Wufei listened to Trowa calmly. He sighed, knowing the bullshit Preventers pulled most of the time. If Lady Une hadn’t taken over it would have been even worse for them all. That’s why when he got together with Trowa an Quatre he quit, deciding he’d rather become a civilian and live in happiness then dedicate his life to something that he had already done. 

Trowa, however, stayed with Duo and Heero. Apparently, they formed some bond and couldn’t abandon each other. Perhaps he and Quatre had always been different from those three but Wufei saw no reason for any of them to dedicate their lives after all they did as Gundam pilots. 

Opening his dark eyes, he stared Trowa down, narrowing them in distaste. “I understand you can’t explain the full details Trowa but what made you think you could come back here? Did you not understand what you have done to us? We loved you, and you through our love out the door you left that day.” 

“I know…I know! I don’t deserve your forgiveness, or his…” Trowa spoke, hi sbody shaking. “But those three years made me realize that Preventers was never worth it. Without you and Quatre I was just a soldier. I was a nobody again. Without you two by my side I couldn’t see the world in light anymore…” 

“It doesn’t matter anymore Trowa. Quatre never got over it. I tried so hard to help him move on but he couldn’t, hasn’t in fact. Neither have I, even though I told him I did. We loved you. With all our heart, with every fiber of our being. But that wasn’t good enough was it?” 

“No, it was, I really mean it Wufei-”

“So, why did you leave us then? Why was this mission so important?” 

Quatre’s voice startled them both as he rubbed his puffy eyes, still exhausted from crying so much even in his sleep. 

Trowa looked away. Unable to face the blonde, knowing what he had done. Sally had given him reports of the two, knowing full well what their lives were like those three years he was gone. 

“I made a promise I would do it. I made a promise that it would be my last mission….” He whispered, and the two stared at him, eyes wide.


	2. Chapter II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is part II, the last chapter will reveal all. :3 
> 
> I will be gone until Saturday with no Internet access where I am going but expect the last chapter by next week for sure!

Untz. Untz. Untz. 

The club music bounced in dubstep, the beat pounding inside Trowa’s head as he rested it on the bar, gazing at the crowd. A sigh escaped his lips. He knew he would have been rejected, yelled out, even suspected Quatre throwing a lamp at his face but it still hurt. Well, the lamp hitting his face hurt as well but he also meant his heart. He didn’t mean to abandon them like that but when Lady Une told him the importance of his last mission, he had to comply. 

“You look like shit Tro.” 

Raising his head up he looked and saw Duo and Heero moving to sit on either side of him. He groaned. 

“Yeah, well I could say the same to you Duo. Get lost in the crowd did ya?” Trowa snapped, not in the mood at all for Duo’s witty quips. 

Stretching his arms over his head and yawning lazily, Dup shrugged, unbothered by Trowa’s sharp words. He knew why the one-eyed man was angry. Hell, even Heero could feel the energy off him. Trowa was a roller coaster of mixed emotions. 

“Look, Trowa. Wufei texted me and told me what happened. So Quatre hit you in the face with a lamp.” 

“Heavy lamp” 

“Okay, hit you in the face with a heavy lamp. So, what? You going to give up? You think I gave up going after Heero after the numerous times he rejected me? Hell no. I kept at it. I kept pushing until I made Heero see my feelings for him were real.” 

Heero blinked and tilted his head. “You were drunk when you confessed to me.” 

“Yeah but as we all know when I’m drunk I don’t shut up and spill everything.” Duo grinned and blew a kiss to Heero who sighed but gave a small smile. 

“What is your point Duo?” Trowa rolled his eyes at the two of them. And people called him, Wufei and Quatre sickening. 

Duo slapped his forehead in exasperation. “Do I have to spell it out for you Trowa? Win them back.” 

“I tried! I didn’t win them back.” 

Rolling his eyes Duo ordered himself the hardest liquor they had while Heero ordered the same. Trowa was sipping on a long island tea hoping he could black out after a few. Being a civilian for a while he was certain his stamina has gone to shit. Or is going there. 

“Look, Tro, you’ll never win them back with that attitude. You hurt them. Bad. You need to show them that you won’t leave again, and you are to be trusted. Here.” Dup shoved three tickets into his hand, and Trowa lifted his head from the bar, squinting as lights blared all around with the music, making it difficult to read. 

“Opera tickets?” 

“Yeah. A friend of a friend got them for me. You know Wufei and Quatre would love to go. It’s Carmen too.” 

Despite the way he speaks and looks, Duo actually was surprisingly cultured. Trowa looked at the tickets and clutched them close to his chest. 

“Thank you, Duo. You too Heero…Heero?” 

Heero had already passed out after drinking whatever the fuck Duo ordered. Duo smirked and patted Heero’s back. 

“Guy can’t hold his liquor worth shit but he’s immune to truth serum. Go figure.” 

Trowa smirked at Duo’s words, shaking his head as he held the tickets tightly. Refusing to let them go. 

………………………………………………………………………….

Trowa had never been one for the Opera but when he told Wufei he had balcony seats to Carmen, Wufei immediately accepted. Apparently, it didn’t take long for Quatre to accept as well. Only because the tickets were free though. However, it was a step Trowa was willing to accept as he finished straightening his tie. 

Gazing in the mirror he smoothed back his hair and made sure every inch of his tuxedo was clean. He wanted to look perfect not because the Opera was a formal attire, but for his men. Trowa wanted to show them that he wanted to be there with them. To look his best for them and for no one else. He couldn’t think of anyone else he gave a damn to look for. 

As he headed out of his apartment he stopped by the flower shop below, ordering two roses. One yellow and one red. Quatre had always loved yellow roses and Wufei loved the classic red roses. A smile appeared on his face as they were each given a lovely ribbon tied to the stems. 

Ever since he came back from his mission all he could think about were the little things he missed. The way Quatre made them coffee in the morning and Wufei always reading the newspaper, the current news section especially while Quatre tried to pretend he wasn’t reading the comic section but everyone knew. 

Why did he say yes to that mission? Why couldn’t he have just trusted Duo and Heero to complete it? However, he knew better than to wallow in regret. What’s done is done and now he had no choice to be fix what he’d broken. 

Carrying the flowers he hailed a taxi cab and gave the driver the address to Wufei and Quatre’s home. As the cab drove up to the gate Trowa got out, paying the man, but he froze when he saw both of them waiting for him outside the gate. 

Coughign slightly to get himself back down to earth, he had to admit the two together made a handsome pair and his cheeks flushed in embarrassment at the thought. 

Carefully he walked over to them and presented the roses he just bought, fresh with their delicate aromas. Quatre took the yellow one, his fingers trembling slightly while Wufei smiled and took the red, holding it under his nose to get a whiff of the scent. 

“Thank you Trowa, these are lovely.” Quatre spoke softly, his voice holding a hint of surprise. “I…can’t believe you remembered I like yellow roses best.” 

Trowa smiled and shrugged. “I remember a lot about you two. I remember so much….” His voice disappeared in his throat and he felt like crying all of a sudden. However, he held back the tears and bowed to them in a gentlemanly way. 

“Your taxi awaits.” 

Wufei smirked at the gesture and Quatre rolled his eyes sighing. However, they both entered the taxi, Trowa managing a seat next to Quatre who seemed to stiffen from the encounter but did not make a fuss on the entire cab ride to the Opera house. In fact, Quatre was silent the whole ride, gazing out the window in front of him as he was stuck in the middle. 

Wufei was the one who tried to keep up conversation. Talking about how Sally finally made a captain’s position in preventer’s, and that Noin and Une were somehow romantically involved now. He mentioned that Zechs had returned from proposing a mission to Mars and it seemed positive. There was also mention of Dorothy helping Relena with charity work, which surprised Trowa considering Dorothy’s past. But, he supposed everyone could change at some point. 

“We’re here.” Quatre interrupted Wufei’s chatter as the cab parked in front of the building. People already entering in their lovely attire, something out of an old Hollywood movie. 

Trowa opened the door for Quatre and paid the cab driver once more. The three men then headed inside the Opera house, presenting the tickets and led to their balcony seats. 

Quatre chose the middle again, causing Trowa to smile. It did not seem he was as upset with him this round. Altthough Trowa knew he wasn’t forgiven yet, this surely was progress. 

As the orchestra began to play, signaling the start of the Opera, Wufei leaned over to him and spoke quietly. 

“Thank you for this Trowa. It means a lot to me and Quatre you remembered we liked the Opera.” 

Trowa blushed slightly, rubbing the back of his neck. “I remember a lot about you two. I may have been gone for three years, but you two never left my mind.” 

Quatre turned to Trowa, his eyes wet with tears. “And yet you left…you left us Trowa without a word. I understand the mission was secret, but it still hurt…it hurt us so much….” Placing a hand over his heart Quatre then turned back to the stage, trying to keep himself from crying further. 

Trowa ducked his head down, his hands on his knees gripping the bone tightly to keep himself from crying once more. He knew he hurt them bad, he knew it and he was sorry. But he had to do the last mission. He had to do it for their sake. 

Even though he wasn’t supposed to tell anyone about the mission, Trowa felt he needed to tell Wufei and Quatre. That even if he received their forgiveness, he would never truly belong otherwise. 

Deciding to tell them after the Opera, he was going to tell them everything. From the day he quietly vanished out of their lives to the point of showing up at their home. He would tell them everything they wanted to know. Even if it meant risking his life to do so.


End file.
